Door Renovation
How to Bring Your Old Doors Back to Life Replacing the doors throughout your home could be expensive. It could also be unnecessary. You could repair and repaint doors that are beginning to look tired or don't complement your décor. How to Repaint Wooden Doors #Remove the doorknobs, handles, and plates, then sand down the door to remove old, flaky paint. You don't need to remove all the paint unless it is in extremely poor condition or you want to achieve a real-wood finish. #Fill any cracks or holes with a filler and sand it down when the filler dries. #Wipe the door down to remove dust and debris that could collect in your paintbrush. #Repaint the door using several thin layers of paint to achieve a lasting finish. Or, for a real-wood finish, remove all the old paint then apply a varnish, following the instructions on the tin. Warning: The paint in older houses often contains lead. Use a home testing kit to determine whether there is lead in the paint. If so, use a chemical stripper rather than sandpaper or a heat gun to remove the paint. #Update your doors with new hinges and doorknobs to complement your home décor. If you have to replace a door, you can still make use of the old one. Create a coffee table or a new headboard, or use it as mounting for pictures on your walls. When you use your imagination, you can incorporate a great deal of recycling into your home makeover, and create some unique pieces in the process. How to Repair Antique Door with Dutchman Patch That antique door in your home is the perfect size and design for the time period you want to recreate. But what about that significant damage here and there? With the help of a Dutchman repair, you can make that old door almost as good as new--and if you are careful, no one will ever be able to tell the difference. Dutchman Repair for Your Old Door All kinds of things happen to doors over the years, and that wear and tear often shows in dents, dings, and sometimes even areas where the door has been broken through. Many homeowners might consider simply throwing out the door and starting with a fresh reproduction door, but those who love all aspects of their old house might want to save it. That's where the Dutchman repair comes in. It isn't nearly as difficult as it might seem. Here's how: #Scrape any paint away from the damaged area. Use paint thinner if necessary to remove paint from doors that have many coats. #Cut a block of wood to a size just slightly larger than the area to be repaired. A half inch on either side is more than enough. If the door is hollow, remember to cut the wood long enough to slip into the door and hold steady. #Hold the wood against the area to be repaired and mark around it with a charcoal pencil or dark pen. #Using a small chisel and hammer, chip away the area inside the mark, but don't go outside of it. The Dutchman should fit snugly into the area you are chiseling. If the door is not hollow, chisel a pocket for the block of wood. Take your time so you don't damage the surrounding wood. #Test the opening to make certain the wood block fits into it snugly. Before you set it further into the door, apply wood glue to the bottom to hold it in place. Use a mallet to gently tap the wood block until it is flush with the door surface. You might need to use a clamp or other means of holding the wood block in the space until the glue dries. #If the wood block is not flush after the glue dries, use a plane to trim down the block. Use sandpaper in descending grits to smooth out the block. When you slide your fingers across the patch, you shouldn't be able to feel a significant difference. Finally, paint the entire door. When it's done right, your Dutchman repair should be invisible to anyone but you. How to Choose the Right Exterior Door? A number of factors determine the kind of exterior doors to choose for your home. The main considerations are style and function. You want doors that fit the style of your home, but you also want to make sure the doors meet the necessary security, storm-proofing, and other weather-proofing requirements of your home. For example, you don't necessarily want glass panes in your doors if the sun shines directly on them. Likewise, security should be a priority for doors that are vulnerable to break-ins, such as those that are at the back of the house. Exterior doors can provide security without looking like security doors. Security screen doors are an excellent option for vulnerable doors, and can be a stylish addition to your home. New Exterior Doors Could Save You Money Energy-efficiency is another key consideration when choosing exterior doors. Doors and windows are the most significant areas of heat transfer in your home. If your doors are inappropriate or ill-fitting, you could be losing a lot of energy and money. To ensure that your exterior doors are energy efficient, check that their energy performance rating is appropriate for your home design and climate. Consider the U-factor, solar heat gain co-efficient (SHGC), and air leakage rating to determine the level of heat-flow, solar radiation, and air flow around the door frame. Other measures of energy efficiency for your exterior doors are the visible transmittance (VT) and light-to-solar gain (LSG).